SpiKyRo! King of Purple Dragons
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: When Spike discovers a magical pendant, he suddenly finds himself sharing a body and mind with a mysterious young purple dragon only a few years older than he is. As they fight a rising evil, the purple dragon will discover his past. Yu-Gi-Oh parody.
1. Prologue

**Spi-Ky-Ro! King of Purple Dragons**

This came to me as a brief idea that I just want to get out there. Please tell me what you think of it via review or PM.

**Prologue**

_Long __ago, __when __the __Multiverse __was __still __young, __there __existed __a planet inhabited by sentient moles, cheetahs, apes, grublins, and dragons. But one powerful purple dragon attempted to use his power over all elemental dragon breaths to destroy the entire planet. Until a braver and even more powerful younger purple dragon locked the evil dragon away, imprisoning him within the core of the planet. . ._

_ Now, many light-years away, on the magical flat-planet of Equestria, a young dragon named Spike unlocks the secret of the Purple Emerald Pendant. He is infused with ancient magical energies, for destiny has chosen him to defend the Multiverse from the return of the Dark Master, just as the brave purple dragon did, on the faraway planet of the Dragon Realms. . ._

* * *

><p>There, that's the premise of this story. However, I have no idea where I'm going with this, so PLEASE! HELP ME! Reviews, Private Messages, anything! Just help me to come up with some idea for this, because I'm not gonna have <em>ponies<em> do card games! Then again, I could somehow parody Yu-Gi-Oh's Duelist Kingdom and/or Battle Story arcs with normal battles rather than card duels. But that's gonna be tricky, so I'm still gonna need some help. So please, reviews and PMs!


	2. Episode 1

**Spi-Ky-Ro! King of Purple Dragons**

_** Okay, so I've decided to mix elements of the original Yu-Gi-Oh along with elements from the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. **_

**Episode 1**

**Convexity Fury! The Purple Dragon Obliterates!**

Spike ran his claws over the pendant in his hand. It had a gold chain that was attached to an oval shaped amethyst about the size of a chicken's egg. The gem's back was encased in gold, and its front sparkled with a purplish-violet color.

"Now who would just bury such an amazing pendant?"

Rarity's voice snapped Spike out of his almost hypnotic state induced by the pendant and looked up at Rarity. Spike had been helping her collect gems for her outfits, when he had discovered, amongst a few gems that were naturally growing beneath the ground, the mysterious pendant.

"I know, it's so weird, and the ground was perfectly flat. It didn't look like anyone had done any digging here," Spike said.

Rarity shrugged, and her horn glew. Spike's eyes widened as the pendant was placed around his neck.

"It certainly does bring out the color of your scales," Rarity said smoothly.

Spike grinned smugly, "Oh yeah!"

"Why don't you keep it?"

Spike's eyes widened, "Really? But, you could use it for an outfit or-."

Rarity waved her hoof and said, "Nonsense, Spike. Besides, this is a very rare and special find, and you are a very rare and special dragon."

Spike's heart kicked into overdrive. _"__Omigosh, __omigosh, __omigosh! __Rarity __thinks __I'm __a __rare __and __special __dragon!__" _he thought excitedly.

"And, you did give me that gorgeous Fire Ruby," Rarity said, "So now we'll each have gem to compliment our mutual good looks."

"Wow, t-thanks Rarity! I'll never take it off!" Spike said, full of emotion.

"Oh, don't mention it. Well, I think we have enough gems, let's head back over to Ponyville now. Just wait till everyone sees you wearing that gorgeous gem."

* * *

><p>Spike pretty much skipped his way back to Ponyville while pulling the cart full of gems. He was so oblivious to the world around him that he couldn't see was going on right in front of his eyes.<p>

"Spike! Look at that! I don't believe it!"

Spike turned to see Rarity shocked and appalled face, and then turned to see a terrible sight.

Every single one of Sugar Cube Corner's windows had been broken. Standing in front of the sweet shop were Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. Standing between them and Spike was a very familiar looking griffon.

"Gilda?" Spike gasped.

Gilda whirled around and said, "Well, well, well! If it isn't the marshmallow and the misfit!"

"You, miss, are about the rudest griffon to ever fly in the skies of Equestria!" Rarity said in disgust.

"Relax, Rarity, leave this to me!" Spike said confidently.

"To you? A lame baby dragon! Ha!" Gilda laughed, and she shot a talon forward and grabbed Spike's pendant, ripping it from his neck.

"Hey! That's mine!" Spike shouted angrily.

"Not anymore!" Gilda said, and she dropped it on the ground, reared back on her hind legs, and with a mighty cry of an eagle, slammed down on it with her talon.

Gasps arose from all of the surrounding ponies.

Spike's eyes teared up as he stared at the pendant, now broken clean in half.

_ This is a very rare and special find, and you are a very rare and special dragon._

"Hmmph, garbage!" Gilda said, as she turned towards Dash and Pinkie.

"Gilda!" Rainbow gasped in horror, "I can't believe you did that!"

"You aren't just a meanie pants!" Pinkie said, hopping up and down with rage, "You're a big huge meanie pants with meanie suspenders with a matching mean shirt topped with a big bully hat!"

Gilda's beak curled into a smirk and she replied, "Well guess what, I don't care. I lost my only friend to these Ponyville lame-o's, so now I'm just getting my revenge."

"You didn't loose my friendship because of them, G," Dash replied in a hard steely voice, "You lost it because 'A', you're a mean jerk, and 'B', you just stink at making new friends!"

Gilda crouched down low and readied herself to spring. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie readied themselves as well when all of a sudden, Spike jumped in between the griffon and ponies.

"Spike! Get out of the way!" Dash shouted in annoyance.

The clasp hadn't been broken. Spike now wore the broken pendant around his neck, holding the broken half in his hand tightly.

"_You.__.__._" Spike said, his voice full of hate, his green eyes almost ablaze with emerald fire, his face twisted into an angry scowl.

Before long, Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy had arrived at the scene.

"G- G- Gilda!" Fluttershy squeaked with fright.

"Boy, howdy! Look at Spike!" Applejack said.

Twilight gulped and did the anime sweat-drop nervously. "Uh-oh. I haven't seen Spike this angry since he was jealous of Owlicious!"

"Spike! Don't do anything foolish! It isn't worth it!" Rarity called out in concern.

"Oh yeah it is!" Spike shouted, "This bird-brain over here trashes the place, threatens my friends, and break something really important to me! Oh, I'm not letting her get away with this!"

Gilda laughed and said, "Whatcha gonna do? Drool on me, little lame baby dragon? Hit me with your best shot!"

Spike pointed dramatically at Gilda with the broken piece of his pendant and said, "You bet I will, Gilda! Look out, cause I'm feeling the flow!"

The broken piece immediately began to glow with purple light. Spike gasped as the piece flashed, and reappeared connected to the rest of the pendant. Another flash of light, and the crack between them was gone.

"It's. . .all fixed!" Spike gasped.

The surprises didn't stop there. The pendant then began to glow bright purple, and then it shook violently. Spike's green eyes widened as purple light overtook his vision. . .

* * *

><p>Spike found himself floating in darkness. Suddenly, a sphere of the purple light appeared in front of him. It slowly began to take form into. . . . .a purple dragon.<p>

Although the dragon stood about a head taller than him, Spike couldn't believe how similar this dragon was to him. Although he lacked the green thingies Spike had on either side of his head, the resemblance was uncanny. Of course, there were a few major differences. The dragon's shade of purple was a slightly darker shade than Spike's, the dragon's own spikes and underbelly were gold, not green, and he had a bigger and wider snout than Spike. But other than that, everything was exactly were it was supposed to be.

As Spike stared at the dragon, he noticed something he hadn't noticed right away. At first glance, the dragon appeared to be wingless, but when Spike looked closer, he saw two golden stubs on either of the dragon's sides.

His wings had apparently been ripped right off.

The mysterious dragon opened his eyes and stared back at Spike.

After an awkward silence, Spike asked, "Who – who - who. . .man I sound like Owlicious here! I mean, who are you?"

The dragon looked around nervously, looking a little lost and confused, an replied, "Spyro." Judging by his voice, the dragon seemed to be only a couple years older than Spike, perhaps around Twilight's age.

Spike nodded and shakily held out a claw, "I'm Spike. Er, nice to meet you?" he said with a nervous smile.

Spyro blinked slowly, reached a claw, and shook with Spike.

"Er, well, look I'm not really sure why I'm here or what I'm supposed to do. Maybe-," Spyro stopped and stared in horror behind Spike's shoulder, "Maybe I need to help you beat _that_!"

Spike turned and gasped. Floating there, flapping bat-like wings, was a terrible creature. It had a dark red body, wings that stretched from the back of its arms to its tail, and three pairs of insect-like legs. Its face resembled a demonically deranged dragon, with eyes glowing crimson red.

* * *

><p>And then, all of a sudden, Spike found himself back in reality, standing in front of a haughty eyed and unimpressed Gilda. However, Spike was too busy looking at the creature, transparent and ghost like, that slowly floated down until Gilda was within it. Gilda's eyes popped wide upon in horror as the creature, invisible to her, became mist and began to force its way into her body.<p>

"Gah! What's going on! What with all this. . ._power?_" she groaned out.

_"__Yes, __Gilda __the __Griffon. __Let __the __will __of __the __Dark __Master __take __hold.__.__.__" _a malicious voice whispered into her ear.

Gilda let out a mighty screech as black fire came out of her. After the flames subsided, Gilda had changed. She now had the wings and the eyes of the nightmarish creature.

"Spike."

Spike turned to see the ghost like image of Spyro next to him.

"Spyro! What just happened?"

"That was a Wyvern, an evil creature of darkness, and it has somehow fused with that angry creature."

"Griffon," Spike corrected.

"Spike! What are you doing! Quit talking to yourself! RUN!"

Spike turned toward Twilight, who had been shrieking at the top of her lungs. Clearly everyone was terrified of what Gilda had become, and they were concerned for his safety.

"I'm not talking to myself, I'm talking to him," Spike said in annoyance, pointing over to Spyro.

"Quit joking around Spike, get out of there!" Twilight shouted.

"But I'm not-," Spike began, but then sudden realization hit him. He turned to Spyro and said, "I'm the only one that can see you."

Spyro nodded and said, "Spike, I know we just met and all, but if we don't stop this Wyvern, this town, and everything and everybody in it will be destroyed." Spyro took a deep breath and said, "I need you to let me take over your body."

"WHAT?" Spike shouted in shock.

"_Please_. I might be the only one that can stop this thing. I promise that once I'm done, I'll put you back in control. Please, do this for your friends. Do it to save _them.__"_

Spike looked over to where his friends were. They were all staring at Spike with concerned, and in Fluttershy's case, horrified, expressions. Spike then turned to Gilda, wings flared out and red eyes narrowed menacingly.

Spike took a deep breath. . .

"_Do __it._"

Spyro smiled broadly, and was suddenly sucked into Spike's pendant. The amethyst glew once again, and it shook and rattled about.

Spike gasped as he threw his head back out of some bizarre reflex. The power building up inside him was so great, that he had no choice but to let out a mighty roar:

_**"**__**Spi**__** – **__**Ky**__** – **__**Rooooooooo!**__**"**_

And then, where Spike once stood, stood Spyro.

"What the-?" Gilda gasped, taking a step back as her glowing eyes widened.

"Gilda," Spyro said with a smile, "Prepare yourself, cause I'm gonna take you down!"

Gilda snarled and flew forward, talons outstretched to strike.

Spyro, undaunted, breathed a huge blast of red fire at the possessed griffon.

Gilda snapped to a halt and pulled her bat wings in, blocking the blast of fire completely.

Once the flames subsided, Gilda glared confidently and sneered, "Foolish dragon, your pathetic breath cannot harm me!"

"I have no pathetic breaths, wyvern!" Spyro announced confidently, "But I _do_ have. . .convexity!"

Gilda's eyes expanded with fear as she reared back in horror, "No! Impossible!"

Spyro placed his claws over the pendant as it glew with an error purple energy. The energy expanded over Spyro until his entire body was glowing with it.

"Convexity! NO!" Gilda exclaimed.

"Convexity Fury! OBLITHERATE!" Spyro roared as copies of his head, formed out of convexity energy, shot out and crashed and smashed into Gilda.

"Nooooooooo!" Gilda screeched as the spirit of the wyvern was ripped out of her body and dashed to a million pieces.

When the carnage cleared, Spike once again stood in amazement. Gilda stood, shaking violently, drained of strength. She looked over at Spike and said, "I. . .I. . .give up."

She collapsed.

* * *

><p>That night, Mr. Cake stood with a sack of bits Gilda had literally thrown at him after she came from Nurse Redheart's emergency room. There was more than enough to pay for the damaged windows.<p>

The group watched as Gilda flew off from Sugar Cube Corner without a word.

"Gilda, what happened to you back there?" Dash said with a note of sorrow.

"Something, or some force possessed her, I'm sure of it," Twilight said, "I sensed some very strong magic coming from Gilda, and from you too Spike."

"Well ya don't gotta be a unicorn to see that! How in the name of acorns and apples did you do alla that, Spike?" Applejack asked.

Spyro's spirit appeared next to Spike and said, "Go ahead, take the credit. Makes something up for now. You can explain things to them another time."

Spike nodded and said, "Er, well, I think it was. . .this pendant! Yeah, that's it! It gave my fire a boost, and it let me do that Convexity thingy. Yeah!"

Twilight touched her horn to the amethyst and said, "Hmm, well, I sense magic, but I can't really study it all. It's like it has a magical barrier around it."

"Well whatever it was, it was awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"Yeah!" Pinkie said jumping back and forth, imitating scenes of the battle as she rattled them off, "First Gilda was like: smash! And Spike was like: you big meanie! And then Gilda was like: auuuuuuuggggh- rooooooaaaaar! And Spike was like Convexiteeeeeeeeeee! And Gilda was all: Nooooooooooooooooo!"

As everyone laughed at Pinkie's antics, Spike was suddenly whisked away into dark space.

"I figured that you'd want to talk to me," Spyro said.

Spike nodded and said, "Yeah. So, well, who are you exactly?"

Spyro sighed and hung his head, "I don't know. I seemed to have lost my memory. I don't why I was in that pendant, or what world I'm from, or even how I lost both my wings." Spyro sadly looked behind him at where his wings once were. "I'm all alone, I guess."

Spyro gasped as Spike wrapped his arms around his neck in a hug.

"You're not alone," Spike said, "You've got me, and when you think we're ready to explain things to the others, you'll have them too."

Spyro gave a small smile as he began to hug the smaller dragon back.

Spike returned to reality and smiled as he saw all his friends laughing happily.

_"__Thanks __Spyro, __for __saving __them,__"_ Spike thought.

"Hey, Spike."

Spike blushed as Rarity got close to him.

"I want to thank you. And not just for doing that battle, I mean that was really brave you, don't think I don't appreciate that but," Rarity blushed and took a breath, "Look, what I'm trying to say is, well, before all of the magic and power and, when you stood up to Gilda for me when she broke the pendant, well, that was. . .oh look at me I'm rambling, I'll do it _this_way."

Rarity kissed him on the cheek.

_"__YES! __YES! __That __makes __three! __Third __time's __a __charm! __THREE! __YES!__" _Spike thought jubilantly, although his physical body was currently paralyzed with euphoria.

As Spyro watched this, he thought, _"__Is __this __familiar? __But, __how? __When __have.__.__.? __Could __these __be.__.__.?__"_

* * *

><p><em> "This wasn't supposed to be like this. I feel so alone."<em>

_ "You're not alone."_

* * *

><p><em> "I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."<em>

_ "Then I'm with you. . . . . . .I love you. . ."_

* * *

><p><em> ". . .my memories?" <em>Spyro gasped.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Spike= YugiYuma _**

**_Spyro= Atem/Astral _**

**_Gilda= Kaiba/Shark_**

**_Okay, so that's episode one, but please, don't stop giving me feedback, because I really appreciate it. _**


	3. Episode 2

**Spi-Ky-Ro! King of Purple Dragons**

**Episode 2**

**Convexity World! Beware the Shy One**

Spike followed closely behind Twilight, who had Owlicious perched on her back. They were on their way to Fluttershy's cottage on the edge of the Everfree Forest. That very morning, they had received a letter (courtesy of Ditzy "Derpy Hooves" Doo the mailmare) from Fluttershy requesting that they come to her house for a special surprise she had for all of her friend's pets.

"I wonder what she has planned," Spike wondered out loud.

"Hoo," Owlicious said.

"Fluttershy," Spike replied.

"Hoo."

"Fluttershy."

"Hoo."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Spike roared.

Twilight just laughed.

"Twilight, I'll never understand why you think a bird acting so stupid is funny," Spike said.

Suddenly, Spike heard a different type of laughter. The laughter of a male voice.

Spike turned to see Spyro's spirit appear next to him, holding his stomach as he laughed.

"Come on, you too?" Spike said quietly so Twilight wouldn't hear.

Spyro shook his head and said, "Spike, owls 'hoo'. That's the only sound they can make! Well, sometimes they screech when they're hunting mice. But most of the time, they can only 'hoo'. . .or 'hoot', depending on how you listen."

"Oooohhhh," Spike said with eyes wide, then he hung his head, "Holy guacamole, I'm an idiot."

"No you're not Spike, you're quite a dragon," Spyro said quickly, trying to rebuild Spike's self esteem.

"Spike, who are you talking to?" Twilight asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"Uhhhh," Spike stammered nervously.

Lucky for Spike, he didn't have to answer, because Rainbow Dash whizzed by overhead yelling, "Come on Tank! Keep up!"A few feet behind, Tank the tortoise, wearing his helicopter blades, quickly flew behind her.

Spike and Twilight arrived at Fluttershy's house a minute or two after Tank and Rainbow Dash.

"Awesome Tank! A new record!" Dash said as she checked a stop watch around her neck, and then she gave Tank an affectionate pat on the head.

"Cool, so you time Tank's speed?" Twilight said.

"No, I time how long it takes for Tank to catch up. He was only two minutes behind me that time," Dash declared with a smile.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Are we too late for the surprise!" Pinkie said as she gleefully bounced toward the cottage with Gummy the alligator clinging to her mane. Behind Pinkie were the rest of the group; Rarity with her cat Opalescence, and Applejack with her dog Wionna.

"Alrighty, let's get this show on the road!" Applejack said with a smile.

Twilight knocked on the door.

"Oh good! Come on in!" Fluttershy called out in a gentle voice.

Everyone entered the main room to see Fluttershy smiling as she held Angel Bunny in her hooves, gently petting him between the ears.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I bet I know what the surprise is!" Pinkie said excitedly, "Is it an umbrella? Or a guitar? Or a drum-set? Or a giant-."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold your excitement Pinkie, give Fluttershy a change to talk, will ya?" Applejack said.

Fluttershy smiled and nodded, "Um, yes, thank you Applejack. I'm really glad you all could come here. Um, I hope it wasn't too much of a bother. . ."

"Don't be silly Fluttershy, we were glad to come," Twilight said.

Fluttershy smiled and nodded again, "Um, wow, well, good. Cause, you see, well, I wanted to show you all something. . ."

Fluttershy carefully set Angel down on the sofa, and floated in front of her friends. Fluttershy then bowed her head, closed her eyes, paced her hooves on her chest, and started humming to herself.

"O – kay. . ." Dash said uncomfortably, looking around nervously.

"Fluttershy, what exactly are you-?" Twilight began, but she was interrupted by a bright flash.

After flash, a pendant with a dark colored crystal inside of it now hung from Fluttershy's neck.

Spike gasped as he kept looking at his own pendant and Fluttershy's pendant. "No way! That's. . .just like mine!"

"_**Yes,**__**" **_Fluttershy said. her voice suddenly been taken down by one octave, causing it to have a malicious and dark ring to it. _**"**__**And **__**now, **__**I **__**shall **__**use **__**its **__**dark **__**powers **__**to **__**transport **__**us **__**into **__**the **__**Convexity **__**World!**__**"**_

The world around them began to dissolve away, changing into a dark world of purple swirling clouds. The ground beneath them turned into a large floating stone platform, suspended over what appeared to be a bottomless abyss of more purple energy clouds. Up above, lightning shot down to meet more lightning that shot up from below. The entire place was a large, endless, iridescent void.

"Whoa Nelly. . ." Applejack gasped in fear as her eyes darted back and forth, surveying the chaotic view around her.

Rainbow Dash suddenly tapped Applejack on the shoulder and said cockily, "Actually, this isn't so bad!"

Spike nodded and said, "Yeah! It's actually kinda pretty here!"

_**"**__**What? **__**No! **__**This **__**is **__**a **__**place **__**of **__**torment! **__**A **__**place **__**of **__**doom!**__**" **_Fluttershy shouted.

"Ooh! Look at all the pretty lights!" Pinkie Pie cheered, jumping up and down.

_**"**__**Stop **__**being **__**impressed **__**by **__**the **__**Convexity **__**World!**__**"**_

"Fluttershy! You've got some explaining to do!" Twilight said angrily.

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie said, suddenly turning very serious, "Like why the heck were you in Venice!"

"Be pardon?" Applejack asked quizzically.

"Ignore her, she doesn't know what she's talking about." Twilight said.

"Sure I do!" Pinkie argued.

Twilight groaned in frustration.

Spyro's spirit turned to Spike and said urgently, "Spike, I've been here before!"

"What?" Spike gasped, "When? Why? How?"

"I. . .don't know," Spyro said, and he pointed to Fluttershy's pendant and said, "But I do know that _that_ is a Dark Crystal. It's filled with evil power, power that could possibly destroy the world!"

"What?" Spike said again.

"Alright Fluttershy, start explaining!" Twilight demanded.

Fluttershy simply turned to a medium sized, tarp covered object, and pulled off the tarp, revealing an iron cage with a crimson colored majestic bird locked inside of it. It was none other than Princess Celestia's pet phoenix, Philomeena.

"Fluttershy! I don't believe you! You stole the Princess' bird _again!__"_ Twilight exclaimed with a look of utter disbelief on her face.

_**"**__**Believe **__**me, **__**little **__**mammal, **__**when **__**I **__**say **__**that **__**stealing **__**the **__**bird **__**was **__**not **__**at **__**all **__**easy, **__**but **__**she **__**was **__**an **__**integral **__**part **__**of **__**my **__**plan, **__**which **__**I **__**shall **__**initiate **__**right **__**now.**__**"**_ Fluttershy said with a malicious grin on her face.

Her pendant flashed like a black supernova, blinding everyone around her.

Twilight, blinked her eyes and got up on her talons. . .

. . .wait. . ._her__talons?_

Twilight looked over herself in utter shock and disbelief. When she looked over to she herself slumped over on the ground motionlessly, it all made sense. Somehow, someway, she was now in Owlicious' body.

Twiwise looked around to see her friend's bodies slumped on the ground, and her friends pets slowly moan and groan as they got up.

"Ugh, my head," Apple-lassie moaned, putting a paw to her head, only to stop and stare at it, "What the hay happened to my hoof! Why the hay am I the wrong color? What in the name of Johnny Applehoof is going on here?"

Opality let out a high pitched scream as she looked herself over, "Look at me! Look at me! How can I make dresses like this? Of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE! – WORST! – POSSIBLE! -THING!"

Gummy Pie bounced on her tail like a pogo stick over to Rarity and said, "Don't be silly Rarity! This is awesome! I've always wanted to see what it would be like to be Gummy!"

Rain-tank Dash just lay where she was, crying into her scaly front legs, "Oh man, this is the end! I'll never get into the Wonder Bolts now! I can't fly! I can't even run! I'm doomed! Doomed I tell you!"

"Fluttershy!" Twiwise shouted, "What is this?"

Fluttershy smirked and said, _**"**__**I'll **__**show **__**you, **__**but **__**first.**__**.**__**.**__**"**_

Fluttershy gave the cage a kick, and Spikiemeena head shot up, "What? What happened? What-? Aaaaaah! I'm Philomeena!"

_**"**__**Yes, **__**and **__**with **__**all **__**of **__**you **__**as **__**weak **__**and **__**helpless **__**animals, **__**nothing **__**will **__**stop **__**me **__**from **__**stealing **__**the **__**Pendant **__**of **__**the **__**Purple **__**Dragon!**__**" **_Fluttershy said as she pointed with her hoof at the pendant around the neck of Spike's empty shell of a body.

"That was your plan all along? To steal my pendant?" Spikiemeena gasped.

_**"**__**Yes **__**indeed, **__**and **__**I **__**must **__**say, **__**your **__**little **__**yellow **__**friend **__**was **__**the **__**perfect **__**host **__**for **__**me,**__**" **_Fluttershy said as she tapped her Dark Crystal Pendant. She laughed as she made her way towards Spike's body.

"Stop her!" Twiwise shouted, and everyone, with the exception of Rain-tank Dash, tackled Fluttershy, only to be knocked away by a few quick kicks.

_**"**__**Now, **__**the **__**power **__**of **__**the **__**young **__**purple **__**dragon **__**will **__**be **__**mine,**__**" **_Fluttershy said as she reached for the amethyst pendant.

"NOOOOOOO!" Spikiemeena exclaimed.

The amethyst flashed, knocking Fluttershy back a bit.

Everyone stared in amazement as Spyro got up from the ground and looked Fluttershy in the eye.

"You want my pendant, then you fight me for it!" Spyro said strongly.

"Spyro!" Spikiemeena cheered.

"Beg pardon?" Apple-lassie asked.

_**"**__**Hmm, **__**I **__**find **__**it **__**peculiar **__**that **__**Spike **__**has **__**chosen **__**to **__**not **__**inform **__**you **__**of **__**the **__**secret **__**of **__**the **__**Amethyst **__**Pendant,**__**" **_Fluttershy said thoughtfully.

Spikiemeena looked around nervously and said, "Okay guys, this is gonna sound crazy, but there's a dragon spirit inside the pendant. That's why I was able to beat Gilda, I let Spyro take over my body."

"Hold on, so, is the same thing happening to Fluttershy?" Twiwise said.

"It appears to be," Spyro said, "Only the spirit within the Dark Crystal Pendant appears to be very evil."

Fluttershy chuckled, _**"**__**Hm, **__**hm, **__**hm. **__**Oh **__**Spyro.**__**.**__**.Well **__**then, **__**let **__**me **__**give **__**you **__**the **__**terms **__**of **__**our **__**battle. **__**They **__**are **__**quite **__**simple. **__**Your **__**side's **__**animals, **__**against **_**my **_**animal!**__**"**_

There was a loud whooshing sound, and out from the endless void loomed a horrible creature that could only be described as bizarre. It was as if someone had decided to combine a whale, a squid, and a hermit crab together. The creature had long, blue tentacles attached to a purple, round body with an orange snake-like eye, a shell made up of three overlapping black plates, and a huge, wide open, gaping mouth that continuously hung open.

Opality promptly fainted.

"Rarity!" Spikiemeena shouted.

_**"**__**If **__**they **__**can **__**defeat **__**my **__**creature **__**without **__**any **__**of **__**your **__**interference **__**Spyro, **__**then **__**I **__**will **__**restore **__**everything **__**to **__**what **__**it **__**once **__**was **__**and **__**leave **__**you **__**in **__**peace.**__**"**_

"And what if I say 'forget it!' and take you down myself!" Spyro said angrily.

Fluttershy smiled wickedly and said, _**"**__**Then **__**you'd **__**be **__**harming **__**innocent **__**Fluttershy. **__**Also, **__**I'll **__**destroy **__**your **__**closest **__**friend **__**in **__**this **__**world.**__**" **_Fluttershy motioned to Spikiemeena.

"He's a phoenix now! He'd come back just fine if you harmed him!" Twiwise protested.

_**"**__**Wrong, **__**Philomeena **__**will **__**come **__**back. **__**But **__**the **__**dragon, **__**however, **__**will **__**end **__**up **__**as **__**a **__**wandering **__**spirit, **__**doomed **__**to **__**be **__**in **__**the **__**Convexity **__**World **__**forever,**__**"**_ Fluttershy said with villainous delight.

"For – EVER!" Gummy Pie shouted.

"Guys! Forget about me! What about Fluttershy!" Spikiemeena.

Spyro nodded, "Spike is right, I could never harm any of Spike's friends, and I'm not sure if I can stop this evil spirit without harming the real Fluttershy."

"Then we'll just have ta buck this oversized jelly fish into next applebuckin' season!" Apple-lassie growled.

"No! You can't fight that thing!" Spyro said in shock.

"If we wanna save Fluttershy, we're gonna have to," Apple-lassie said.

"Look, Spi- er, _Spyro_," Twiwise said, "I've got a plan to beat this thing. Just trust me." Twiwise stared hard at Spyro with her wide owl eyes.

Spyro nodded slowly, "Okay, I can tell that Spike trusts you and cares about you more than anyone else. In a different way than Rarity. . ."

The owl gave a nod knowingly.

_**"**__**Enough! **__**Back **__**off **__**Spyro, **__**so **__**that **__**I **__**may **__**claim **__**what **__**is **__**rightfully **__**mine!**__**" **_Fluttershy roared.

"Are you ready for this?" Spyro asked.

Twiwise nodded.

"I trust you," Spyro said, and he stepped behind the line of animals.

"Rise and shine Rarity!" Gummy Pie sang as she poked Opality, causing her to yowl and jerk awake.

_**"**__**Attack!**__**" **_Fluttershy shouted.

The creature surged forward.

"Rarity! Applejack! Run across either side of it!" Twiwise shouted as she took to the air.

"Worst! Day! Of my life!" Opality shouted as she ran parallel to Apple-lassie.

The creatures eye followed the cat and dog that were running on either side of it. It raised its tentacles menacingly and prepared to strike, only to have them all suddenly grabbed by Twiwise's talons.

"Gotcha!" she said as she flew up into the air.

The creature floated up after Twiwise and thrashed about wildly. Before long, the creature wrenched one of its tentacles free, and whipped Twiwise hard, sending her tumbling in mid air.

"Get yer slimy tentacles offa my friend, ugly!" Apple-lassie barked as she jumped up and clamped her teeth on one of the tentacles. "Herlp mre!" she said through clenched teeth to Opality.

Opality let out a meow of disgust as she looked at the creature, but knowing her friend needed her help, she shook her head and pounced at the tentacle with a hiss, catching it in her teeth. Along with the dog, the cat gave a mighty tug.

_SNAP!_

The tentacle snapped off and Apple-lassie and Opality fell backwards.

"Yee-haw! We did! We-," Apple-lassie stopped cheering when she saw Opality licking at the tentacle.

"Me_-ow_. This flavor is define," she crooned.

Apple-lassie rolled her eyes, "Well, I suppose cats _do_ like fish."

_**"**__**Fools. **__**My **__**creature **__**has **__**plenty **__**of **__**tentacles **__**to **__**spare!**__**" **_Fluttershy shouted mockingly, _**"**__**Swallow **__**the **__**owl **__**whole!**__**"**_

The creature shot a tentacle forward and snatched up Twiwise. She screamed in terror as she was brought right above the creature's gaping mouth.

"Hiiiiiiiii-ya!" Gummy Pie yelled as she sprung off of her tail and clamped her toothless jaws onto the creatures tentacles. "I dorn't neerd teeth ter bite!" she said through her closed mouth.

Twiwise flew over the creature and looked around saying, "Ohhh, this thing has got to have some sort of weakness. . ." And then, she saw it.

Rain-tank Dash had retreated into her shell, and was apparently trembling with fear inside.

_"__That's__it!__"_ Twiwise thought, and she zoomed over and landed on top of Rain-tank's shell.

"Hey! Monster! Over here! Have a nice fresh tortoise, he won't even put up a fight!" she yelled.

"WHAT!" Rain-tank said as her head popped out of her shell.

"Twilight, are you crazy!" Apple-lassie shouted.

The creature moved its gaze over to the owl and tortoise, and moved in their direction.

Rain-tank screamed and pulled her head back into her shell as Twiwise zoomed off.

"Rainbow!" Spikiemeena gasped in fear as Rain-tank was being grabbed by the creature's tentacles.

"Twilight! What are you doing!" Spyro shouted.

"Trust me," Twiwise said seriously.

Rain-tank Dash continued to scream as the creature held it over its mouth.

Fluttershy's eyes suddenly widened and shouted, _**"**__**No! **__**Stop! **__**Don't **__**eat **__**the **__**tortoise!**__**"**_

The creature apparently didn't hear her, because it dropped the tortoise into its mouth, only to freeze in mid air, tremble violently, and fall to the ground. The creature began to thrash around wildly in its death throes, and then exploded into purple energy and smoke. Rain-tank Dash screamed as she was sent flying through the air, and landed upside down on her shell.

"Of course!" Spyro exclaimed as he swung his fist enthusiastically, "You choked the creature! You're a genius Twilight."

Twiwise landed gently and said, "Oh well, I wouldn't say _that_."

"Alright, now restore everyone back to the way they were, take us back to Equestria, and get out of Fluttershy's body!" Spyro shouted.

_**"**__**Fool! **__**I **__**NEVER **__**keep **__**my **__**promises!**__**" **_Fluttershy said with an enraged scowl.

"Fine then, I'll beat you out of Fluttershy just like I beat the wyvern out of Gilda!" Spyro shouted.

"No Spyro! Don't!" Spikiemeena shouted.

"You'll hurt Fluttershy!" Rain-tank shouted as she flailed about while upside-down.

Suddenly, a small voice said, "Um, what's going on?"

Everyone turned to see none other than Angelshy Bunny trembling low to the ground with wide eyes filled with fear.

Twiwise's eyes grew wider than any normal owl could ever widen its eyes. "THAT'S IT!" she shouted, ans she flew over to Spyro and gripped the Amethyst Pendant in her talons.

"Spyro! Please! Trust me! Lend me your power! I need to cast a spell!" she shouted.

"Do it!" Spyro shouted as he let magical energy flow from the pendant and into the owl in front of him.

"If I can use this pendant like a replacement horn. . .YES!" Twiwise shouted as a beam of purple magic shot right through Fluttershy's body.

There was a massive flash, and the yellow pegasus slumped forward, breathing heavily.

"Wha- what happened?" she said in Fluttershy's voice.

_**"**__**NO!**__**" **_the bunny roared with rage.

"And since that demon's not wearing the Dark Crystal Pendant anymore, the spell should wear off!" Twiwise announced, and with another flash, everyone was back to normal. Even the animals began to wake up.

There was a flash, and Spyro became Spike once more.

"And now, to take care of you!" Twilight said as she walked towards the bunny with her horn glowing. A blast of purple energy washed over the bunny.

_**"**__**What **__**is **__**this?**__**" **_ he said. As more magic washed over him, a purple glowing form was pulled out of Angel's body.

_**"**__**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**__**" **_ the spirit roared as it was sent flying out into the depths of the Convexity World.

"One more thing!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she flew past Fluttershy, snatching the Dark Crystal Pendant with her mouth. She flew high into the air at top speed, and pulled an extremely sharp turn, and let the pendant go, sending it flying after the evil spirit.

"Take your rock, evil spirit! And don't come back! EVER!" Dash shouted at the top of her lungs.

_FLASH!_

Within an instant, everyone found themselves back inside Fluttershy's peaceful cottage.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight said, running over to the yellow pegasus, helping her up onto her hooves.

"Oh, T-T-Twilight! It was _awful!_" Fluttershy said softly.

"It's okay, it's all over now," Twilight said soothingly.

* * *

><p>The spirit drifted through the Convexity World, gathering around the Dark Crystal Pendant.<p>

_**"**__**No **__**fair! **__**The **__**Amethyst **__**Pendant **__**was **__**mine!**__**" **_it said.

Suddenly, another whale-squid creature floated over it, and surged forward in attack.

_**"**__**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!**__**"**_

* * *

><p>Dash landed next to Tank and gave him a gentle push, placing him right-side up. "No offense Tank, but I think I'll stick to being a pegasus," Dash said.<p>

"And I must say, I understand why you enjoy seafood so much, Opal dear," Rarity said as she smoothed out her cat's fur.

Twilight approached Spike and said, "So, now I know why you kept to talking to 'yourself'."

Spike hung his head sadly and said, "I'm sorry. I guess you think I'm a liar now."

"Whatever do you mean, Spikey dear?" Rarity said.

Spike blushed and said, "Well, I took credit for the whole Gilda incident. That was Spyro, not me."

"Don't worry Spike, the whole thing would have sounded pretty unbelievable at the time," Twilight said.

Spike sighed and turned to Rarity, "You'd probably want to take that kiss back, though. . ."

Rarity chuckled and said, "Nonsense, Spike. What impressed me the most, well, not that the fire and magic stuff wasn't impressive, but what I found impressive was you standing up to Gilda _before_ all that. _That_ was all you Spike, being the brave dragon we all know and love."

"Wow," Spike said, turning even redder. Suddenly, the Amethyst Pendant flashed, and Spyro stood in his place.

"If you're mad at me for deceiving you. . ." Spyro began.

"Come on! You save our lives, not to mention Gilda a while ago! You're awesome!" Rainbow Dash said.

Applejack looked Spyro up and down and said, "Ya know, you and Spike certainly are two apples on a branch if ya know what ah mean."

Pinkie Pie moved quickly around Spyro, pausing her and there to peer closely at him, saying, "Yeah! Yeah! She's right. Except you're a little taller, and there's yellow here, and your snout is different, and- wow, you got yellow horns! And. . .what are these two thingies?"

"Those are where my wings _used_ to be."

Everyone was silent.

Spyro took a deep breath and said, "Spike said he'd help me find out why I'm here and where I came from. Will you all help me?"

"No problem, a friend of Spike is a friend of mine!" Twilight said.

"Well darn shoot'n, that sure sounds excitin'," Applejack said.

"Yeah! It sounds cool to me," Dash said.

"I'll do whatever I can,", Rarity said.

"Me too!" Pinkie cheered.

"Um, what's happening? I'm so confused," Fluttershy moaned.

* * *

><p>After carrying Fluttershy to her bedroom and laying her on her bed, the group returned to the path to Ponyville.<p>

They watched Philomeena fly of towards Canterlot.

"Nopony will ever no. Celestia will probably think she just went off for a flight," Twilight said.

"Spike," Spyro's spirit said.

"Yes, Spyro," Spike said.

"Ooh! Ooh! What'd he say!" Pinkie shouted.

"Let him get a word in edgewise!" Spike said.

Spyro let a smile slip through, but then his face turned serious again, "I'm starting to remember something. . ."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>__**You **__**cannot **__**defeat **__**me! **__**I'm **__**eternal!**__**"**_

_FLASH!_

_ "Just – hang – on!"_

_ BOOM!_

_ **"****What ****is ****this?****.****.****.****.****.****.****.NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!****"**_

* * *

><p>". . . I've fought that evil spirit before!"<p>

* * *

><p>As Fluttershy laid on her bed, a smile creeped up on her lips. She looked down as a familiar looking pendant materialized around her neck.<p>

_**"**__**Fools. **__**Did **__**they **__**honestly **__**think **__**they **__**could **__**get **__**rid **__**of **__**me **__**that **__**easily?**__**"**_

* * *

><p>Fluttershy = Bakura<p>

? = Yami Bakura/ Zorc the Dark One

I'm going to go into the Battle City story arc for the next chapters. Enjoy.


End file.
